You Must Be Mine
by ladyluck10
Summary: [ END ]Pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh seseorang misterius yang menggunakan topeng badut. Korbannya adalah siswa2 yang bermasalah di sekolahnya. D.O yang pendiam sering dibully oleh Kai dkk. Namun Baekhyun selalu menolong D.O dari Kai dkk. Hingga salah satu teman Kai, Tao menjadi korban. KaiBaek/Slight BaekDo/GS/Thriller/Romance/DLDR/M(no NC)/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU MUST BE MINE**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo as D.O**

 **Byun Baekyun as Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin as Kai**

 **Support Cast : Kim Jungmyeon as Suho ( Police )**

 **Wu Yi Fan as Kris ( Police )**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Genre : Romance, Thriller, School life**

 **Rate : M untuk adegan kekerasan**

 **Length : chaptered (maybe)**

 **Don't be siders**

 **RnR**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **Chapter 1**

Di tengah malam, terdengar suara jeritan seseorang seperti sedang kesakitan. Di sebuah gang kecil terlihat seseorang tengah berlumuran darah dari tangannya. Darah itu berasal dari seorang namja yang tengah tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah sebuah pisau menghujam tepat di jantungnya. " Ini semua hukuman karena kau telah menghina ku! " teriak seseorang yang wajahnya tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng badut. " MATI KAUUUU..! " teriak si topeng badut kembali menghujam tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan pisau yang dibawanya.

Keesokan paginya

Mendengar laporan tentang adanya mayat yang tergeletak di sebuah gang sempit, membuat polisi langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian. Suho sebagai Captain Polisi Seoul mengajak anak buahnya untuk melihat lokasi ditemukannya mayat. " Cara pelaku membunuh korban sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya, Capt. Kemungkinan pelaku adalah orang yang sama " lapor Kris salah satu anak buah Suho. " Berarti jika pelaku orang yang sama, maka mayat ini adalah korban keempat bulan ini " Suho memberi kesimpulan. " Korban adalah salah satu murid di SMA XOXO " kata Kris lagi sambil melihat data yang berada di dompet korban. " Siapa sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini? " pikir Suho.

Di SMA XOXO

Para murid mendengar tentang adanya salah satu korban pembunuhan berantai adalah murid kelas 3. " Bukankah dia salah satu murid bermasalah di sekolah kita? " tanya salah satu murid. " Ne.. Aku dengar korban pembunuhan rata-rata adalah murid bermasalah di sekolah. Benar-benar menakutkan " jawab murid yang lain. Kai murid kelas 3 yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas, dia keluar kelas untuk mencari udara segar. Saat akan keluar dari pintu, Kai menabrak seseorang. BRUKKK.. Kai meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus bahunya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang menabraknya itu terjatuh, " Ya! Apa kacamata mu itu kurang tebal sampai kau tak melihat ada orang di depan mu, hah?! " bentak Kai. Semua murid yang ada di kelas melihat ke arah Kai yang membentak seorang namja kutu buku berkacamata tebal, D.O. " Mi-Mianhae.. " kata D.O berusaha bangkit lalu membungkukan badannya dan hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun Kai menahannya dan mendorong D.O hingga dia terjatuh lagi. " Ya! Apa dengan minta maaf aku bisa melepaskan mu?! Ireona! " teriak Kai. D.O berdiri perlahan, tiba-tiba dari belakang dua tangan memegang bahunya. Tangan itu milik Sehun dan Tao teman Kai. Mereka sering membully murid-murid yang menurut mereka lemah, dan D.O adalah salah satu murid yang sering mereka bully. " Kau harus menuruti semua kata-kata ku.. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya.. " kata Kai sambil mendorong kepala D.O berulang-ulang. D.O hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya kuat, matanya memerah karena menahan amarah. " Kita apakan dia, Kai? " tanya Tao. " Kita suruh dia menjadi budak kita, hahahaha.. " jawab Kai. " Ya! Hentikan! " teriak seorang yeoja yang melihat Kai dan teman-temannya mengganggu D.O. " Aish.. Si penjilat para guru datang lagi.. " desis Kai. Yeoja yang dimaksud adalah Byun Baekhyun, murid terpandai di sekolah itu. " Ya! Apa kau tidak bosan mengganggu teman-teman mu?! Ingat Kim Jongin, jika kau melakukan ini lagi kau tidak akan lulus di ujian tahun ini ! " bentak Baekhyun lalu menyeret D.O agar berdiri di belakangnya. " Kenapa kau selalu merusak kesenangan ku.. Aish.. Yeoja pabbo! " kata Kai lalu mengajak Sehun dan Tao pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan D.O. Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Kai, "Gwaenchana? " tanya Baekhyun pada D.O. " N-Ne.. G-G-Gomawo.. " jawab D.O. " Hmm.. Kajja masuk kelas " ajak Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis pada D.O yang membuat wajah D.O memerah.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, D.O terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat Sei Ra yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan guru terlihat cantik menurut D.O. Sebenarnya D.O sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menunjukkannya. Bahkan ketika berada di dekat Baekhyun, D.O selalu gugup. " D.O-yah.. Wae? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah ku? " tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat D.O terkejut. "A-a-ani.. Mi-miahae.. " jawab D.O lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran. Wajah D.O benar-benar memerah sekarang, Baekhyun yang melihat D.O gugup tersenyum karena D.O terlihat lucu menurutnya. Lalu pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Kai yang duduk di sampingnya, Kai tertidur. Baekhyun tidak heran melihat Kai tidur di tengah pelajaran, karena hampir setiap hari dia akan tidur saat pelajaran dimulai. " Kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja seperti dia.. " batin Baekhyun.

Pulang sekolah

D.O pulang dengan jalan kaki, karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya cukup dekat. Di tengah perjalanan, D.O berpapasan dengan segerombolan murid namja dari sekolah lain. Mereka berhenti melihat D.O yang berjalan sendirian, " Ya! Bukankah itu seragam murid dari SMA XOXO? " tanya salah seorang murid itu pada temannya. " Kau benar.. Berarti dia anak orang kaya.. Kajja.. " ajak murid yang lain. Mereka menghadang D.O yang tengah berjalan. " Ya! Berhenti! " bentak salah satu murid. D.O pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap segerombolan namja yang ada di depannya tanpa ekspresi. " Kau sekolah di SMA XOXO kan? Kau pasti anak orang kaya. Kalau begitu cepat berikan semua uang yang kau punya pada kami! " bentak murid yang lain. " Aku tidak membawa uang.. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum kalian menyesal " jawab D.O masih dengan wajah datarnya. " Ya! Kau berani dengan kami?! Kau tak tahu siapa kami, hah?! Ya! Cepat ambil semua yang ada pada anak ini! " suruh murid itu pada teman-temannya. Mereka pun merebut tas D.O dan memegangi D.O agar tidak melawan. Salah satu murid itu bahkan memukul wajah D.O hingga kacamata D.O terlepas. D.O terlihat marah dan menatap tajam murid-murid yang tengah mengganggunya saat ini. " Ya! Apa kau miskin?! Di tas mu hanya ada buku-buku pelajaran! Cih! Kajja tinggalkan dia! " ajak salah satu murid. Mereka pun meninggalkan D.O begitu saja. D.O masih menatap tajam pada murid-murid berandalan itu dan mengingat wajahnya satu persatu. Total ada 4 murid yang mengganggunya. D.O mengambil kacamatanya lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

Di sisi lain

Baekhyun tengah berada di toko buku saat ini, dia sedang memilih buku yang menurutnya menarik. Saat mencari buku, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. " Aish.. " desis Baekhyun. " Ya! Apa kau tidak punya mata, eoh?! " bentak orang yang ditabraknya. " Mian-" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya setelah melihat orang yang ditabraknya. " NEO?! " teriak mereka berdua. Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah Kai. " Aish.. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu?! Hari ini benar-benar sial! " kata Kai. " Mwo?! Ini juga hari sial ku! Aish! " kata Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kai. " Ya! Mau kemana kau? " tanya Kai mengikuti Baekhyun. " Wae kau mengikuti ku? Aku mau pulang " jawab Baekhyun sinis. " Baiklah.. Aku juga mau pulang " kata Kai lalu mendahului Baekhyun keluar dari toko buku. Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Kai. Mereka berjalan di arah yang sama karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Tapi Baekhyun dan Kai tidak pernah pergi dan pulang bersama. Baru kali ini mereka pulang bersama. " Jalan mu lambat sekali! Cepat sedikit! " bentak Kai yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Baekhyun dengan kesal berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Kai. " Dasar.. " gumam Kai lalu tersenyum dan berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

Di tempat lain

4 murid namja sedang bercanda di belakang sebuah gedung. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok yang memakai topeng badut memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Pisau yang digenggam topeng badut itu di sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya lalu mendekati 4 namja itu perlahan. Salah satu murid yang melihat sosok itu pun membentak " Ya! Nuguya?! " bentaknya. Tanpa berbicara si topeng badut itu segera menghujam jantung salah satu murid itu berkali-kali. Teman-temannya yang mengetahui hal itu pun berlari ketakutan hingga terjatuh. Si topeng badut itu berlari mengejar para murid yang melarikan diri darinya. Tak lama terdengar suara teriakan dari para murid namja itu.

Di kantor Kepolisian Seoul

Suho menggebrak meja kerjanya setelah mendengar laporan bahwa terjadi lagi pembunuhan oleh si topeng badut. " Sebenarnya siapa kau?! " batin Suho. " Tenang, Capt.. Kita pasti bisa menangkap pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini.. " kata Kris menenangkan Suho. " Apa ada perkembangan tentang penyelidikan ini? " tanya Suho. " Menurut beberapa saksi dari semua korban pembunuhan ini. Mereka semua adalah murid-murid yang bermasalah di sekolahnya. Kemungkinan pembunuh ini juga seorang murid SMA " jawab Kris. " Cih.. Murid SMA menjadi pelaku pembunuhan berantai? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.. Murid macam apa dia sehingga bisa mengatur pembunuhan yang sangat kejam ini ! " kata Suho. " Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Capt. Sangat sulit dipercaya jika pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah murid SMA.. Ah Capt.. Bukankah namdongsaeng anda adalah seorang murid SMA? Apakah anda tidakkhawatir padanya? " tanya Kris. " Namdongsaeng itu tidak akan menjadi korban dari psikopat itu. Dia anak kutu buku dan jarang keluar rumah. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang belajar di rumah " jawab Suho. " Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan namdongsaeng anda, Capt " kata Kris penasaran. " Itu karena dia adalah namja pemalu " jawab Suho sambil melihat fotonya dengan namdongsaengnya yang dipajang di pigura kecil di meja kerjanya. Wajah namdongsaeng Suho tidak asing lagi, dia adalah namja pendiam, pemalu dan kutu buku di sekolahnya, D.O.

Suho pulang dari kantor Kepolisian Seoul, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Suho segera masuk ke dalam rumah karena udara begitu dingin. Dia menuju ke kamar namdongsaengnya dulu, D.O. " Kau masih belajar? " tanya Suho saat melihat D.O masih membaca buku di meja belajarnya. " Oh hyung, wasseo? Eoh.. besok ada ujian " jawab D.O. " Apa kau sudah makan? " tanya Suho lagi. " Eobsseo.. " jawab D.O sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kajja, kita makan bersama. Aku membeli Jajjangmyeon tadi " kata Suho sambil menunjuk sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

Kini Suho dan D.O makan bersama di ruang makan. " D.O-yah.. apa kau tahu tentang kasus yang selama ini ramai dibicarakan? " tanya Suho sambil menyantap makanannya. D.O yang mendengar pertanyaan Suho menghentikan D.O yang sedang makan. " Ani.. Mwondae? " tanya D.O. " Akhir-akhir ini sedang terjadi pembunuhan berantai. Korbannya kebanyakan murid-murid bermasalah di sekolahnya. Pembunuh itu juga menghabisi korbannya dengan kejam. Menghujam jantung korbannya berkali-kali. Menurut ku mungkin pelakunya adalah anak SMA " kata Suho. D.O meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk Jajjangmyeonnya. " Mana mungkin seorang murid SMA bisa melakukan kejahatan seperti itu, hyung. Mungkin saja kau salah " kata D.O. " Mungkin saja.. Yang penting kau harus berhati-hati. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau pelaku pembunuhan itu akan menyerang siapa saja " Suho khawatir karena tidak selalu dia berada di sisi D.O untuk menjaganya. Dia sibuk bekerja, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. D.O hanya mengangguk lalu meneruskan menghabiskan makanannya.

Esok paginya

Baekhyun terkejut karena melihat Kai berada di depan rumahnya. " Kai-yah? Wae kau ada di sini? " tanya Baekhyun. " Oh.. Kau sudah keluar? Lama sekali kau di dalam? Kajja berangkat! " ajak Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. " Ada apa dengannya? " Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Kai yang aneh, tapi dia senang karena pagi ini dia bisa melihat Kai di depan rumahnya dan mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama. " Ya! Apa kau sudah mengerjakan belajar? " tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. " Eoh.. Wae? Apa kau juga sudah belajar? " mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kai menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggung Kai. " Aish.. " desis Baekhyun memegang dahinya yang sakit. " Bagus.. Semalam aku tidak belajar karena ada urusan. Aku bisa mengandalkan mu " kata Kai sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena perlakuan Kai. " Ka-kau mau menyontek kan? Andwae! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu berbuat curang! " bentak Baekhyun. " Hmm.. Ayolah~ Jebal~ " Kai memamerkan puppy eyes nya, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Kai seperti itu. " Aigoo~ Kyeopta~ " batin Baekhyun. " Jebal~ Eoh? Eoh? " Kai terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terus berjalan mundur. " Ba-baiklah.. " jawab Baekhyun sambil mendorong badan Kai agar menjauh. Kai pun menjauhkan badannya dan tersenyum. " Kajja berangkat! Nanti terlambat! " bentak Kai lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. " Aish.. Bukankah dia yang menghambat perjalanan?! " gumam Baekhyun.

D.O sedang membaca buku di dalam kelas, dia sudah sampai dari tadi saat sekolah masih sepi. Itulah yang selalu dilakukan D.O setiap hari. " D.O-yah.. Kau sudah datang? " tanya Baekhyun yang sudah tiba di kelas. D.O menoleh dan mendadak gugup karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. " N-N-Ne.. " jawab D.O sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. " Kau sudah belajar? " tanya Baekhyun lagi. " Su-su-sudah.. Ka-kau? " D.O balik bertanya. " Aku juga sudah.. Hmm.. D.O-yah, selama ini aku belum tahu dimana rumah mu. Apa nanti sepulang sekolah aku boleh ke sana? " tanya Baekhyun penasaran. " M-mwo? Ge-geundae.. Tidak ada orang di rumah.. Hyung ku pasti belum pulang.. " jawab D.O. " Kau punya hyung? Aku baru tahu.. Lalu kedua orang tua mu? Apa mereka tidak di rumah? " tanya Baekhyun. " Orang tua ku sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyung ku.. " jawab D.O dengan kepala menunduk. " Oh.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang tua mu sudah tiada.. Mianhae.. " Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena sudah membicarakan orang tua D.O. " Gwaenchana.. Apa kau masih mau ke rumah ku? " tanya D.O. " Kalau kau mengijinkan " jawab Baekhyun. " Baiklah.. Tapi, tak ada apa-apa di rumah.. " D.O sebenarnya merasa senang karena Baekhyun akan mengunjungi rumahnya. " Gwaenchana.. Kita bisa masak ramyeon bersama nanti " jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. D.O membalas senyuman manis Baekhyun, dia sangat menyukai saat Baekhyun tersenyum.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 _ **Annyeong readernim, saya bawa ff baru dengan cast yang hampir sama dengan ff sebelumnya (FF " My Answer di rate T, genre fantasy ). FF ini mungkin akan ending di chapter kedua, saya tidak terlalu pintar membuat ff genre thriller.. mianhamnida~ *bow. Jangan lupa review setelah membaca *wink**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU MUST BE MINE**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo as D.O**

 **Byun Baekyun as Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin as Kai**

 **Support Cast : Kim Joonmyeon as Suho ( Police )**

 **Wu Yi Fan as Kris ( Police )**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Genre : Romance, Thriller, School life**

 **Rate : M untuk adegan kekerasan**

 **Length : chaptered**

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **Warning Typo!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Saat pulang sekolah pun tiba

" D.O-yah.. Kajja! " ajak Baekhyun bersemangat.

" Ne.. " jawab D.O sambil membereskan buku-buku di bangkunya.

" Ya! Mau kemana kau? " tanya Kai yang tadi mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan D.O.

" Aku mau ke rumah D.O " jawab Baekhyun.

" Mwo?! Kau mau ke rumah kutu buku ini?! Hahahaha.. " tawa Kai tiba-tiba meledak karena mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

" Wae? Apa ada yang lucu? " tanya Baekhyun bingung. " Tentu saja.. Apa serunya kau ke rumah seorang kutu buku seperti dia? Lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku. " jawab Kai.

" Benar Baekhyun-ah.. Tak ada untungnya kau pergi ke rumah.. PECUNDANG INI " kata Sehun yang berada di belakang Kai.

" Ya! Berani sekali kau mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke rumah mu?! " bentak Tao sambil mendorong kepala D.O dengan keras. D.O hanya menatap Kai, Sehun dan Tao dengan tajam, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya.

" Bukan D.O yang mengajak ku! Aku sendiri yang ingin pergi ke sana! " bela Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan D.O agar menjauh dari Kai dan 2 temannya, namun Kai menahannya.

" Minggir! " bentak Baekhyun.

" Kau tidak mau pulang dengan ku? " tanya Kai, kali ini dia bersikap sedikit lembut. " Shirreo! Aku sudah bilang, aku akan pergi ke rumah D.O " jawab Baekhyun lalu mendorong Kai agar minggir dari hadapannya dan keluar kelas. Kai merasa tidak senang saat Baekhyun pergi dengan namja lain.

SKIP di rumah D.O

Baekhyun tidak menyangka ternyata rumah D.O sangat besar, selama ini D.O tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia anak orang kaya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa suasana di rumah D.O suram.

" Duduklah.. Aku akan membuatkan mu minum " kata D.O.

Baekhyun pun duduk di sofa, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Terdapat foto D.O dengan keluarganya,

" Hyungnya tampan juga.. " gumam Baekhyun.

" Igo.. Minumlah.. " kata D.O sambil memberikan segelas orange juice pada Baekhyun.

" Gomawo.. " jawab Baekhyun. " Itu foto hyung mu? " tanya Baekhyun menunjuk foto D.O dan Suho

" Eoh.. Namanya Suho.. Dia anggota kepolisian Seoul " jawab D.O.

" Hwaaa~ Daebak~ Jadi hyung mu adalah seorang polisi.. " kata Baekhyun. D.O hanya tersenyum.

" Kau lapar? " tanya D.O, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Dia berdiri dari sofa dan melihat-lihat keadaan rumah D.O. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah piano yang berada di ruang tengah rumah itu.

" Kau bermain piano? " tanya Baekhyun pada D.O yang ada di belakangnya

. " Hmm.. Terkadang.. " jawab D.O lalu duduk di depan piano itu. " Kau mau mendengarkan lagu ku? " tanya D.O. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. D.O pun mulai memainkan piano di depannya, tangannya sangat lihai saat bermain. Baekhyun kagum dengan permainan piano D.O.

Gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa  
eodumeul geodeonaego naei jameul kkae-wo  
geurigon meoleojyeo yeorrin changmun neomeoro

Ddo gireul irheottna, neon, neon, neon  
bamgonggiga ajig chagawo ireona  
So, Baby, Hold On neol honja dugiga  
nan geogjeongi dwae georil dugo neoui dwireul ddaraga

Neon ssodajineun dalbiche syawo  
Geu hwanghorhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eobseo  
Geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo  
Geu siseonkkeuten

Daheul suga eobneun angil sudo eobneun got  
sumyeonhwi-e bichin geon geu sarami aniya  
Iruijil su eobneun seulpeun neoui Story  
gakkawojilsurog deo apajil teni  
Geu sarangmaneun Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Yeah  
geu sarangmaneun Stop, stop, Stop, Stop, Yeah  
Ireohke naega neol haetage bulleo  
dagagaji ma, Babe geu nalgaega jeojeuni

Nyanyian D.O membuat Baekhyun mengagumi D.O. Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang pemalu dan pendiam, D.O mampu bermain piano dan menyanyi dengan sangat baik. Suara D.O mampu menyejukan hati Baekhyun.

" Suara mu sangat indah, D.O-yah.. " puji Baekhyun, mendengar dirinya dipuji membuat D.O malu. " Go-gomawo.. " jawab D.O sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Baekhyun ingin pulang karena hari sudah malam, D.O pun bersedia mengantarkan Baekhyun. D.O mengantarkan Baekhyun dengan mobilnya, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun. D.O turun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

" Gomawo sudah mengijinkan ku ke rumah mu dan mengantar ku pulang " kata Baekhyun.

" Ne.. " jawab D.O.

" Gomawo.. Kau mengijinkan ku mendengarkan suara mu yang sangat indah itu.. " kata Baekhyun lalu menundukkan kepala, begitu juga dengan D.O mereka sama-sama malu. Di sisi lain, Kai yang akan pulang ke rumahnya melihat Baekhyun dan D.O. Kai pun menghentikan langkahnya, dia merasa tidak senang dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan D.O. Akhirnya tak lama D.O pun pulang. Kai pun menghampiri Sei Ra yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Kau baru pulang? " tanya Kai.

" Oh.. Kai-yah? Eoh.. Aku baru pulang.. Kau juga? " Baekhyun balik bertanya.

" Hmm.. Kau betah juga di rumah kutu buku itu " jawab Kai sinis.

" Wae? Apa kau tidak suka? " tanya Baekhyun lalu berniat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun Kai menahannya. " Eoh.. Kau benar.. Aku memang tidak suka kau pergi dengan dia " jawab Kai. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Kai. " Nan johae " kata Kai lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun

" Pabbo.. "gumam Baekhyun sambil melihat Kai yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Di rumah D.O

D.O berada di kamarnya, dia menatap foto orang tuanya sejak tadi. Terkadang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat marah saat melihat foto itu, kadang dia juga menangis.

" Itu salah kalian.. Kalian yang membuat ku seperti ini! " gumam D.O sambil menangis. Tak lama dia pun tertawa " Berterima kasihlah padaku.. Karena aku sudah mengirimkan kalian lebih dulu ke surga " kata D.O lalu tertawa lepas.

Pagi harinya, saat akan keluar rumah Baekhyun melihat sosok Kai dari celah pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kai sudah menjemputnya.

" Wasseo? " tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Kai terkejut.

" Ah kau mengagetkan ku saja, aish.. " kata Kai sambil mengelus dadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai yang lucu.

" Kajja.. " ajak Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai menyusul Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

" Wae? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran? " tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun bingung.

" Berpacaran? Uri? Sepertinya aku belum memberi jawabannya " jawab Baekhyun menggoda Kai.

" Ah benar, kau belum menjawabnya. Tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya, dari dulu kau menyukaiku, kan? " tanya Kai yang sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. " Kajja..! " ajak Kai sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Sampai di sekolah

D.O yang baru saja sampai di sekolah terkejut melihat Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

" D.O-yah.. ! " panggil Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya, namun D.O memalingkan wajahnya dan masuk ke kelas.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Baekhyun bingung melihat sikap D.O yang tidak menghiraukannya. " Sudahlah jangan dihiraukan, kajja masuk " kata Kai. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Sehun dan Tao tidak percaya ketika melihat Kai dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas.

" Ka-kalian..? ke-kenapa? " tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk pada tangan Kai dan Baekhyun yang saling berpegangan.

" Kalian.. " Tao tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia dan Sehun saling berpandangan. " BERPACARAN?! " teriak mereka berdua kompak. Kai hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah. D.O yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Saat istirahat tiba, Baekhyun menghampiri D.O yang sedang membaca buku.

" D.O-yah.. " sapa Baekhyun pelan lalu mendekati D.O. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari D.O.

" Neo.. Gwaenchana? Wae geurrae? " tanya Baekhyun. D.O tetap tidak menjawabnya, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar kelas. Baekhyun pun mengikuti D.O yang keluar kelas. Baekhyun melihat D.O sedang diganggu oleh Sehun dan Tao.

" Ya! Kutu buku! Apa kacamata mu kurang tebal sampai kau menabrak ku?! Hah?! " bentak Tao yang baju seragamnya basah karena minuman yang dibawanya tumpah gara-gara tertabrak D.O.

" Hajar saja dia! " kata Sehun lalu memegang kedua tangan D.O.

" Kurang ajar! " sebuah pukulan tepat mendarat di pipi D.O,yang membuat D.O terjatuh di lantai. Tao pun hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi,

" HENTIKAN..! " teriak Baekhyun lalu menghampiri D.O dan membantu D.O berdiri. Baeakhyun mengajak D.O pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Tao.

Mereka menuju ke ruang kesehatan, Baekhyun mencari obat merah dan plester untuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir D.O. Baekhyun mengambil sebaskom air untuk membersihkan luka D.O dulu. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membersihkan luka di sudut bibir D.O, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada mata D.O. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika mata D.O indah, perlahan dia mencoba membuka kacamata D.O. Baekhyun tercengang melihat wajah D.O ketika tanpa memakai kacamata, mata bulat yang indah membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa wajah D.O sangat tampan. D.O yang wajahnya memerah karena Baekhyun terus memandanginya segera merebut kacamatanya yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun.

" B-bersihkan saja lukanya.. " kata D.O lalu memakai kembali kacamatanya.

" Eh? O-oh.. Ne.. " Baekhyun pun mengobati luka D.O dan memakaikan plester luka.

" Nah.. Sudah selesai.. " kata Baekhyun.

" Go-gomawo.. " D.O membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dia tidak segera pergi, dia bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang kesehatan. D.O mengatur nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengingat matanya dan mata Baekhyun saling memandang. D.O mengintip Baekhyun yang membereskan obat merah, D.O tersenyum karena baru kali ini dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun.

Malam harinya

Sehun dan Tao baru saja pulang dari game center.

" Gara-gara kau kalah taruhan, kita jadi pulang dengan berjalan kaki ! " bentak Tao karena uang mereka habis gara-gara Sehun kalah taruhan saat bermain game dengan murid dari sekolah lain.

" Ya! Mereka menang karena mereka curang ! " bentak Sehun tak mau kalah.

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun. " Ya! " bentak Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya karena Tao memukulnya.

" Aish.. Sudahlah, aku harus bekerja dulu.. " kata Sehun saat sampai di sebuah tempat karaoke. Sehun bekerja paruh waktu menjadi pelayan di sebuah tempat karaoke.

" Eoh.. Aku pulang dulu.. " pamit Tao. Akhirnya Tao pun pulang sendirian, jarak rumah Tao cukup jauh. Saat berjalan di sebuah gang yang cukup sepi, Tao merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. Tao pun meneruskan perjalanannya, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Secara refleks Tao pun menoleh ke belakang, dia terkejut karena yang menepuk pundaknya adalah seseorang dengan memakai

TOPENG BADUT!

Seketika sebuah pisau melukai pipi Tao, Tao pun berlari hingga terjatuh untuk menghindari si topeng badut. " T-tolooongggg..! " teriak Tao, namun karena suasana gang sepi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolong Tao. Bersusah payah Tao berlari dari si topeng badut, tapi tiba-tiba si topeng badut sudah ada di hadapannya. JLEBB..! Pisau itupun menancap tepat di jantung Tao.

" Rasakan kau, brengsekk..! " teriak si topeng badut saat melihat tubuh Tao tak bernyawa lagi.

Di kantor Kepolisian Seoul

" Capt, ada laporan ditemukan seorang mayat lagi! " lapor Kris pada Suho yang ada di kantornya.

" Mwo?! Apa korban pembunuhan berantai lagi? " tanya Suho.

" Sepertinya begitu, Capt. Ada luka bekas tusukan tepat di jantungnya " jawab Kris. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Suho segera mengajak Kris untuk ke lokasi kejadian. Saat sampai di lokasi kejadian, Suho melihat seragam yang dipakai oleh korban

" Seragam ini.. " Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Di rumah D.O

Suho pulang ke rumah, dilihatnya D.O masih menonton TV sendirian. " Kau belum tidur? " tanya Suho.

" Oh hyung.. Belum.. Aku masih ingin menonton film ini " jawab D.O. Suho melihat acara TV yang dilihat oleh D.O, film tentang pembunuhan berantai. Suho pun teringat dengan kasus yang sedang terjadi saat ini. " Ah.. D.O-yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu " kata Suho sambil mengambil sebuah foto dari kantong jasnya.

" Ige.. Kau mengenalnya? " tanya Suho memperlihatkan foto Tao saat menjadi korban tadi.

" Dia.. Eoh aku mengenalnya.. DIa teman sekelas ku " jawab D.O terkejut melihat foto Tao penuh dengan darah.

" Dia menjadi korban pembunuhan berantai. Apa kau tahu tentang dia? " tanya Suho.

" Benarkah? Dia murid berandal di sekolah ku, tak heran jika dia menjadi korban " jawab D.O. " Murid berandal lagi? Aish.. Kenapa pelaku ini selalu mencari murid berandalan sebagai korbannya.. " kata Suho. D.O meneruskan kembali menonton film, Suho pergi ke kamarnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah topeng di kamar D.O. Suho masuk ke dalam kamar D.O diam-diam, diambilnya topeng yang berada di atas ranjang D.O.

" Topeng badut? " tanya Suho dalam hati.

" Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya D.O tiba-tiba.

" Eh? Oh.. Ani.. Geunyang.. Topeng siapa ini? " tanya Suho serius pada D.O. " Topeng itu adalah topeng yang diberikan padaku saat aku berumur 5 tahun oleh Appa " jawab D.O sambil mengambil topeng badut itu dari tangan Suho.

"Oh.. Dari Appa.. Ya sudahlah, istirahatlah.. Ini sudah malam.. " kata Suho lalu keluar dari kamar D.O. Suho kembali ke kamarnya, pikirannya tertuju pada topeng yang berada di kamar D.O. " Apakah.. Ah mana mungkin D.O melakukan hal ini.. Pabbo.. Bagaimana bisa aku mencurigai adik ku sendiri " kata Suho.

Esok paginya

Berita tentang kematian Tao sontak membuat SMA XOXO berduka, terutama Kai dan Sehun. Tao adalah sahabat mereka saat masih kecil hingga sekarang. Sehun tak henti-hentinya menangis,

" Seharusnya aku menemaninya saat pulang kemarin.. hiks.. " kata Sehun, Kai berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sejak tadi menangis.

" Sudahlah Sehun-ah.. Uljimma.. Ini bukan salahmu.. " Baekhyun ikut menghibur Sehun. Kai memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dulu. Baekhyun pun menurutinya, Kai dan Baekhyun keluar dari kelas. " Biarkan dia sendiri dulu.. " kata Kai.

" Kenapa Tao bisa menjadi korban pembunuhan itu? " tanya Baekhyun. " Entahlah.. Aku dengar pembunuh itu memang mengincar murid berandalan di setiap sekolah " jawab Kai.

Baekhyun pun memandang wajah Kai, dia tahu Kai juga termasuk murid berandalan di sekolah. Baekhyun khawatir, Kai akan menjadi korban juga. " Wae? Kau takut aku menjadi korban selanjutnya? Tenang saja, kau tahu kan aku jago berkelahi? " Kai menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu khawatir dengannya. " Tetap saja aku khawatir " jawab Baekhyun pelan. Kai tersenyum karena Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya, dia pun memeluk Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka ketahui D.O melihat dengan tatapan tajam dengan tangan mengepal.

Pulang sekolah

Kai pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, " Kau tidak masuk dulu? "tanya Baekhyun.

" Hmm.. Aku akan ke rumah Sehun, aku ingin menghiburnya.. " jawab Kai.

" Eoh.. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu.. " kata Baekhyun, Kai hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun. " Kai-yah.. " panggil Baekhyun menahan Kai.

" Hmm? " Kai bingung. Baekhyun mendekati Kai, dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan Kai. Perlahan kaki Baekhyun menjinjit karena tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi.

CHU~

sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kai. Sontak membuat Kai membelalakan matanya, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya. " Saranghae~ " ucapnya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Kai hanya diam karena masih bingung dengan ciuman Baekhyun tadi. Tak lama Kai pun tersenyum senang, " YEAAHHH..! " teriaknya sambil meloncat kegirangan.

Saat berjalan ke rumah Sehun, Kai melihat D.O sedang diganggu oleh sekelompok murid berandalan dari sekolah lain. D.O tengah dipukuli oleh seseorang, Kai pun segera menghampiri D.O untuk menolongnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Kai segera menendang tubuh murid yang memukuli D.O. Melihat salah satu temannya terjatuh karena terkena tendangan Kai, teman-teman yang lainnya pun mencoba menghajar Kai. Kai dan murid-murid berandalan itu pun terlibat perkelahian. D.O yang terjatuh di dekat salah satu murid yang tadi memukulinya, menatap tajam pada murid itu. Perlahan D.O berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Kai masih berkelahi dengan murid-murid itu, satu persatu murid itu tumbang terkena pukulan Kai. Saat akan menghajar salah satu murid itu, mata Kai melihat sosok topeng badut menyeret murid yang tadi memukuli D.O. Kai mencari D.O yang ternyata sudah tidak terlihat lagi di sana. Murid-murid berandalan lain yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari karena ketakutan, tidak dengan Kai dia malah mengikuti kemana topeng badut itu membawa salah satu murid berandalan. Topeng badut itu tahu kalau Kai mengikutinya, dia pun mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Kai terdiam ketika melihat pisau yang kini berada di tangan topeng badut. Kai ingin menolong murid namja yang diseret oleh topeng badut itu, namun tiba-tiba topeng badut menghujamkan pisaunya pada jantung murid namja itu berkali-kali. " Ya! Hentikan! " bentak Kai, tapi si topeng badut itu tetap menusuk murid namja itu. Saat Kai akan menghampiri, si topeng badut pun berlari menghindari Kai. " Sialan! " umpat Kai, dia pun segera menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Beberapa saat kemudia mobil ambulans dan polisi pun datang. Mereka segera mengevakuasi korban pembunuhan topeng badut. Kris menghampiri Kai yang tengah memungut isi tasnya yang berserakan akibat perkelahian tadi. " Apa kau saksi dari kejadian ini? " tanya Kris. " Ne.. " jawab Kai singkat, dia masih shock dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi tepat di depannya. " Kau bisa ikut kami? Kami butuh keterangan darimu untuk keperluan penyelidikan " kata Kris, Kai pun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil Kris.

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong readersnim~ Makasih ini kelanjutan ff ga jelas ku. Maaf nungguin lama, lagi buntu ide kkkk~. Buat yang kemarin ngasih tau nama asli Suho makasih sebelumnya, itu saya typo kkk~ Mian ne.. Makasih juga yang lain yang mau review, fav dan follow.. semoga chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya makin banyak yang suka.. *deepbow**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU MUST BE MINE**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo as D.O**

 **Byun Baekyun as Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin as Kai**

 **Support Cast : Kim Joonmyeon as Suho ( Police )**

 **Wu Yi Fan as Kris ( Police )**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Genre : Romance, Thriller, School life**

 **Rate : M untuk adegan kekerasan**

 **Length : chaptered (END )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Di Kantor Polisi Seoul

Kai sedang berada di ruangan Suho, dia menjelaskan tentang kronologi kejadian. " Saat itu, aku akan pergi ke rumah seorang teman, di tengah jalan aku melihat salah satu teman ku tengah di hajar oleh segerombolan murid berandalan dari sekolah lain " kata Kai.

" Membantu teman mu? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia ke rumah sakit? " tanya Suho.

" Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya lagi saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Mungkin dia ketakutan " jawab Kai. Suho melihat seragam yang dipakai Kai,

" Kau dari SMA XOXO? " tanya Suho. " Ne.. Aku dari SMA XOXO " jawab Kai.

" Siapa teman mu yang dihajar oleh murid berandalan itu? " tanya Suho lagi.

" D.O, dia murid pendiam di sekolah ku. Dia sering sekali menjadi bahan ejekan di sekolah ataupun di sekolah lain " jawab Kai. Suho terkejut mendengar jawaban Kai.

" D.O? Jadi yang dihajar oleh murid berandalan tadi adalah D.O? " tanya Suho tidak percaya.

" Ne.. " jawab Kai.

Di rumah keluarga Kim

D.O sedang berada di kamarnya, dia membersihkan lukanya sendirian. Setelah lukanya diobati, dia mengambil ponselnya. Matanya tertuju pada nama kontak Baekhyun, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk menelepon Baekhyun. Terdengar suara nada sambung, jantung D.O berdegup dengan kencang. " Yeobosaeyo? " sapa Baekhyun di seberang sana.

" Yeo-yeo-yeobosaeyo.. Baekhyun-ah? " jawab D.O.

" Ne? Nuguseyo? " tanya Baekhyun.

" I-ini aku.. D.O.. " jawab D.O. " Ohh.. D.O-yah, wae? Apa ada sesuatu? " tanya Baekhyun, baru kali ini D.O meneleponnya.

" A-ani.. Aku.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. " jawab D.O memberanikan diri.

" Mwondae? " tanya Baekhyun. D.O mengatur nafasnya,

" Nan johae.. " ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, " Baekhyun-ah..? " D.O memastikan tepeonnya tidak terputus.

" Eoh.. D.O-yah, kau mengagetkan ku.. " jawab Baekhyun tidak menyangka D.O akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

" Mianhae.. Tapi aku-aku memang benar-benar menyukai mu, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku menyukaimu.. " kata D.O lagi.

" D.O-yah.. Gomawo kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu padaku.. Tapi, Kai sudah menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu padaku.. Dan aku juga menyukainya.. Mianhae.. " jawab Baekhyun menyesal. D.O terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" Ka-Kai? " tanya D.O.

" Eoh.. Kai, aku sudah lama menyukainya. Dan dia ternyata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku.. Mianhae, D.O-yah.. " jawab Baekhyun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, D.O menutup teleponnya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat, matanya memerah tak lama air matanya pun menetes. Tanpa berpikir panjang, D.O keluar dari rumahnya.

Di rumah Baekhyun

Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada D.O, dia tidak tega menolak D.O. Namun di sisi lain dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun mencoba menelepon kembali D.O, namun ponsel D.O tidak aktif. Baekhyun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela, " D.O-yah.. Mianhae.. " gumamnya. Saat akan menutup kembali jendelanya, mata Baekhyun menangkap bayangan D.O di depan rumahnya. " D.O? " kata Baekhyun, dia pun bergegas keluar rumah. " D.O-yah.. Kau di sini? " tanya Baekhyun, namun D.O tidak menjawab. " Ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini? " tanya Baekhyun hendak menyentuh wajah D.O yang penuh luka. D.O segera memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya kuat membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

" D.O-yah.. Appo.. " rintih Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan D.O.

" Shirreo! " jawab D.O dengan tatapan sinis lalu menyeret Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

" D.O-yah.. Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mu, orang lain termasuk Kai pun tidak boleh mendapatkan mu " kata D.O sambil terus menyeret Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

Di tempat lain

Sehun baru saja pulang dari game center, dia berjalan pulang sendirian. " Hmm.. Biasanya aku berjalan bersama si panda bodoh itu, sial! " umpatnya, meskipun terlihat kesal sebenarnya Sehun merasa sedih dengan kepergian Tao. Di tengah jalan Sehun melihat D.O sedang menyeret paksa Baekhyun, terlihat Baekhyun ketakutan dan menangis. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai mengikuti D.O. Ternyata D.O membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah gudang kosong. Sehun heran kenapa D.O membawa Baekhyun ke sana, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kai.

Di Kantor Kepolisian Seoul

Kai masih berada di kantor polisi, dia melihat murid-murid berandalan yang tadi berkelahi dengannya. Suho dan Kris menemani Kai, Kris memberikan kopi panas untuk Kai.

" Minumlah.. Kau pasti shock " kata Kris.

" Kamsahamnida.. " jawab Kai lalu meminumnya.

" Kai-ssi, apa kau berteman baik dengan D.O? " tanya Suho.

" Hmm.. Kami tidak begitu dekat. Dia sangat pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi " jawab Kai. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai bordering.

" Yeobosaeyo? " sapa Kai. " Kai-yah.. Ada sesuatu yang aneh! " jawab Sehun di seberang sana sambil berbisik.

" Ya! Kenapa kau berbisik? " tanya Kai.

" Dengarkan aku dulu, mungkin ini keadaan yang berbahaya. Aku melihat D.O menyeret paksa Baekhyun, saat ini mereka berada di sebuah gudang kosong. Kemarilah, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu! Palli! " kata Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya.

" Ya! Ya! Sehun-ah! Ya! Aish.. " Kai terlihat bingung dengan laporan Sehun tadi.

" Ada apa Kai-ssi? " tanya Suho.

" Aku minta bantuan kalian.. BIsakah? " kata Kai.

Di sebuah gedung kosong

D.O mengikat Baekhyun dengan tali dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Baekhyun terus menangis karena ketakutan. " Kenapa kau menangis? Kau takut? " tanya D.O lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun. " Kau tahu berita tentang pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan topeng badut? " tanya D.O lagi. D.O lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya,

TOPENG BADUT!

" kau tahu topeng ini kan? Ini milik ku, Baekhyun-ah.. " kata D.O, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan D.O. " Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? " tanya D.O lalu dia membuka sapu tangan yang membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

" Jadi kau? Pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu?! " tanya Baekhyun. D.O hanya mengangguk, " Kalau begitu.. Tao? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Benar, aku juga yang membunuhnya. Murid berandalan harus musnah dari bumi ini, Baek. Mereka hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna! " jawab D.O tanpa merasa bersalah.

" Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Karena mereka telah mengganggu ku, mereka meremehkan ku! " jawab D.O. " Bukan itu saja.. Aku juga telah membunuh kedua orang tua ku, hahahahaha..! " kata D.O lalu tertawa lepas.

" Dan saat ini, aku ingin membunuh mu.. Jika kau masih hidup, kau akan terus bersama Kai dan itu menyakitkan untuk ku. Jika kau mati, tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki mu lagi. Adil kan? " tanya D.O lalu tersenyum dan membungkam mulut Baekhyun lagi.

Tak lama, Kai datang bersama Suho dan Kris. Sehun menunggu di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari gudang itu. " Dimana Baekhyun? " tanya Kai khawatir.

" Dia berada di dalam sana bersama D.O " jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk pada sebuah gudang tua.

" D.O? D.O yang membawa gadis itu kemari? " tanya Suho karena Kai tidak memberitahukan padanya.

" Ne.. D.O menyeret paksa Baekhyun " jawab Sehun.

" Kita harus ke sana! " kata Suho, Kris menghentikan Suho yang terlalu terburu-buru.

" Tenanglah, Capt.. Kita tidak boleh gegabah! " kata Kris.

" Tapi namdongsaeng ku ada di sana! " bentak Suho.

" Mwo?! Namdongsaeng?! " kata Kai dan Sehun serempak.

" Ne.. D.O adalah namdongsaeng ku " jawab Suho. Tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu terbuka, keluarlah D.O dengan menggunakan topeng badut.

" Topeng badut?! " Suho, Kai, Kris dan Sehun terkejut karena yang keluar dari gudang itu adalah si topeng badut.

" Apakah ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam gudang itu? " tanya Suho pada Sehun.

" Tidak.. Aku hanya melihat Baekhyun dan.. " Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Ja-jadi si topeng badut selama ini adalah.. D.O?! " kata Sehun lagi.

" Ini tidak mungkin.. Pasti dia adalah orang lain.. Tidak mungkin namdongsaeng ku yang.. " Suho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia teringat dengan kejadian saat dia menemukan sebuah topeng badut di kamar D.O. Suho melihat topeng yang dipakai si Topeng Badut itu, dan topengnya ternyata sama. Suho seketika terdiam ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pelakunya adalah namdongsaengnya sendiri. Kris menepuk pundak Suho, menenangkannya.

" Berarti Baekhyun dalam bahaya, kita tidak boleh tinggal diam " Kai hendak menuju gudang kosong itu, namun Kris menahannya.

" Terlalu bahaya kalau kita langsung ke sana, tenanglah.. " kata Kris.

" Capt, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Kris. Suho terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Kris. " Kita harus menangkapnya! "

D.O kembali masuk ke dalam gudang, dia melihat Baekhyun masih menangis. D.O menghampiri Baekhyun, " Kenapa kau menangis, hah?! " bentak D.O yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Dilihatnya D.O memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya, badan Baekhyun semakin gemetar. " Wae? Kau takut? " tanya D.O sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan pisau yang dipegangnya.

SREETTTT..

PIsau itu berhasil melukai pipi Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun semakin menangis, " Kai-yah.. Tolong aku.. " kata Baekhyun dalam hati. BRAKKKK..! Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka, Suho, Kris, Kai dan Sehun masuk. D.O terkejut karena melihat Suho ada di sana. " Lepaskan Baekhyun..! " bentak Kai. D.O bingung harus berbuat apa, dia pun membuka semua ikatan Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar.

" Ya! Jangan pergi! " teriak Kai dan Suho mengejar D.O yang menyeret kembali Baekhyun. D.O terus menyeret Baekhyun sampai ke atap gudang itu. Sebuah pisau berada di dekat leher Baekhyun, D.O mengancam membunuh Baekhyun. Suho dan Kai sampai di atap gedung,

" D.O-yah.. Lepaskan dia.. " kata Suho berhati-hati. D.O terkejut karena Suho sudah mengetahui identitasnya.

" Andwae! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! " bentak D.O.

" Ka-Kai-yah.. " kata Baekhyun lirih sambil terus menangis. Kai mencoba mendekat,

" Jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah! " bentak D.O lagi.

" D.O-yah.. Jangan begini.. Ada apa dengan mu? " Suho berusaha menenangkan namdongsaengnya itu.

" Kau yang membuat ku begini, hyung! Kau yang membuat ku begini! " teriak D.O lalu menangis.

" Eomma dan Appa selalu membanggakan dirimu, mereka selalu membandingkan aku dengan mu! Mereka tidak pernah menghargai aku! Mereka tidak menganggap ku ada, hyung! " teriak D.O.

" Apa maksudmu, D.O-yah? Mereka sangat menyayangi mu.. " kata Suho.

" Tidak! Mereka hanya menyayangimu! Aku kesal dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya.. " D.O tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Hingga akhirnya aku membunuh mereka! Aku yang menyebabkan mereka kecelakaan! Hahahahaha! " D.O tertawa lepas setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Mwo?! Kau membunuh Eomma dan Appa?! D.O-yah, michyeosseo?! " bentak Suho setelah mngetahui bahwa adiknya sendiri yang membunuh orang tua mereka.

" Eoh, aku memang gila, hyung! Wae?! Kau terkejut?! Kau tidak menyangka aku yang membunuhnya?! " kata D.O. " Dan sekarang.. Aku akan membunuh Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyukainya, aku mencintainya.. Tapi.. Dia sudah menjadi milik Kai! Dengar Kai, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya! " D.O semakin mendekatkan pisaunya pada leher Baekhyun. " Jangan! " teriak Kai.

" Kai-yah.. Tolong! D.O-yah, jebal lepaskan aku.. " kata Baekhyun, namun D.O semakin kuat mencengkeram tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja D.O seperti merasa kesakitan, kepalanya serasa berputar. Dia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun dan memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

" Aaarrghh..! " teriaknya hingga dia terduduk. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke pelukan Kai,

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Kai khawatir. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Kai dengan erat. Suho menghampiri D.O yang tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" D.O-yah.. Gwaenchana? D.O-yah.. " Suho memegangi badan D.O.

" Hyung.. Sakit sekali.. " rintih D.O.

" Tenang D.O-yah.. Ambulans akan segera datang.. " kata Suho menenangkan.

Kini D.O sudah berada di Rumah Sakit, dokter memeriksa keadaan D.O yang tengah pingsan saat ini. Suho, Kai, Baekhyun, Kris dan Sehun menunggu di luar. Kai menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Tak lama, dokter pun keluar.

" Uisa, bagaimana keadaan D.O? " tanya Suho.

" Sepertinya dia mengalami depresi, sebaiknya anda membawa saudara D.O ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut " jelas dokter lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho.

" D.O-yah.. " gumam Suho, akhirnya Suho tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Dia pun menangis, Kris berusaha menenangkannya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Kai dan Baekhyun berada di rumah Sehun, mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun Sehun. " Seandainya Tao juga berada di sini.. " kata Sehun sedih.

" Sudahlah.. Kau harus mengikhlaskan dia pergi. Tao pasti sudah tenang di sana " Kai menghibur Sehun.

" Ne.. " jawab Sehun.

Tak lama Kai dan Baekhyun pun pulang. " Kai-yah.. Aku merasa kasihan dengan D.O.. Sebenarnya dia namja yang baik dan pintar.. Mungkin jika dia yang mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dulu padaku, aku akan menerimanya.. " kata Baekhyun menggoda Kai.

" Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Jadi kau menyesal menerima ku, eoh?! " bentak Kai kesal.

"Aigoo~ Lucu sekali, hahahaha.. " kata Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Kai.

" Ya! Jangan mengacak rambut ku! Bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? " tanya Kai sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang mengacak rambutnya.

" Lalu? " Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

" Begini seharusnya.. "

CHU~

tiba-tiba Kai mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

" Arra? " tanya Kai setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

" Ah~ Mwoya~ " Baekhyun memukul pelan Kai lalu mendahului Kai.

Di rumah sakit jiwa

D.O berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup, Suho menjenguknya. Sudah 2 bulan D.O menjalani perewatan di rumah sakit jiwa.

" D.O-yah.. " panggil Suho pelan. D.O menoleh dengan tatapan kosongnya. " Gwaenchana? " tanya Suho sambil menahan air matanya.

" Gwaenchana.. " jawab D.O sambil memainkan topeng badut di tangannya.

" Mianhae.. Ini semua demi kebaikan mu.. " Suho mengusap lembut kepala D.O.

" Hyung.. Saranghae~ " ucap D.O lalu tersenyum.

" Eoh.. Nado saranghae~ " jawab Suho dan air matanya pun menetes.

" D.O-yah.. aku tinggal dulu ne? Nanti pulang kerja aku akan kembali ke sini, arra? " Suho pamit pada D.O, dia kembali ke kantor polisi.

Sepeninggal Suho, " Aku.. Aku juga mencintai Baekhyun, hyung.. Aku sangat mencintainya.. " kata D.O lalu meneruskan kegiatannya memainkan topeng badut.

 **END**

 _ **Annyeong haseyo readernim~ gomawo buat yang sudah fav/follow/review ff jelek ini. Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga walaupun sedikit ga jelas. Kkkk~**_

 _ **Tunggu ff saya yang lain juga ne? *deepbow**_


End file.
